<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Canary In A Coal Mine by danbaihe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010452">A Canary In A Coal Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe'>danbaihe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood and Violence, Cats, Demons, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Magic, Forests, Foxes, How Do I Tag, Hunted Vampires, Hunters &amp; Hunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illnesses, Immortality, Immortals, M/M, Minor Violence, Mountains, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirits, Tags May Change, Terminal Illnesses, Trees, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hyunjin has friend candy.” Jeongin says, and Chan laughs at the odd wording. “Friend candy?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Friend candy.” Jeongin reiterates, looking to Hyunjin. “Jinnie, show him!! It tastes really good, and it’s heart shaped, and according to him, we’ll be good friends for a while if we eat it. It’s like promise candy!” Jeongin said, Hyunjin giggling as he opened his palm to show an identical candy to the one he showed Jeongin.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“hm...like...Alice in Wonderland?” Chan questioned out loud. Hyunjin slowly nodded. “I guess! I don’t know what that is, but, sure!”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin &amp; Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Canary In A Coal Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/gifts">RosePetalsAndRain</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was originally gonna post this as a short 15k oneshot, but pt I ended up reaching over 10k in itself so I'm splitting it into 3 lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongin wasn’t lonely. Sure, he lived pretty isolated, in the woods with his sick friend and uncle, but that’s just how the houses were out here, he had grown used to being alone- but he wasn’t lonely. He’s just a little boy, at 8 years old, and he’s recently taken to ditching lunch and running straight out into the meadow and then to the woods instead, laughing as the trees hugged him from every direction he looked. Jeongin felt at home in the forest. He felt loved. And boy, did the forest like to remind him that he was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The trees bent down whenever he visited or climbed up them, leaves cushioning him softly no matter what he did, in case he fell. Pretty bugs used to like to sit on his shoulders, and if he was lucky, sometimes a squirrel or small fox would come out and play with him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongin had been given specific instructions by his uncle that he had quickly dismissed as superstitions. Uncle Jackson tended to be a little superstitious anyway. It was but a few rules, just 3, really. Ones Jeongin had been told very specifically to follow by the letter, word for word.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>1. Always come home before nighttime. When the sun starts to set, you should already be home, safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. Everything you do in the forest is an exchange. Be very careful, and do not swear anything to anyone or anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. DO NOT accept gifts from anyone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongin thought it was a little weird, that his curfew was so early. Maybe it was because he was still young. He wondered if it would get more lax if he grew up?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongin made friends with a fox. It was a little baby fox, so mostly, Jeongin had just been calling out “baby!” and the fox would come to him happily snickering, almost like it was giggling at his nickname. The fox liked to dance between Jeongin’s legs, waiting for the boy to pet it, giggling while he did so. One day, Jeongin had crouched down, comforting the fox by carefully scratching him behind the ears, humming. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I think It’s time I give you a name. What about… something with a p...hmm...your cute little noises sound like ‘ang!!’” Jeongin tried to recreate it, and failed sort of miserably. It was almost as if the fox laughed at him, headbutting the boy’s chest gently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know!! Ppang! Like the bread! And then when I shout Ppang Ppang, you’ll come help me. We’ll be best friends. But since you can’t shout Jeongin…” Jeongin looked around, sighing, before losing himself in thought. “Hmm...maybe just whine really loud, okay? We’ll practice so that I know what your voice sounds like!” he said excitedly, smiling widely. The fox let out a loud yip, almost as if in agreement. Jeongin smiled, petting the fox. “Do you want to meet my brother, baby? Well, he’s not really my brother, but he’s like one to me. He can’t come out on these trips with me because he’s sick. He likes to sit by the window and read though. I think he would come with me, if he could.” Jeongin said with a sigh, watching the fox run around him, yipping.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I would love to meet your brother.” A new voice appeared, Jeongin looking up in shock. A boy appeared from behind a tree. He was a little taller than Jeongin himself, but he was also really pretty. Instead of Jeongin’s button-up and corduroy pants, the boy seemed perfectly comfortable in a white lace blouse- well, it was hard to explain, but that’s what it looked like; it was an entire dress really. The bottom should’ve been torn or dirty from dragging through the forest mud, but it wasn’t. The boy was barefoot, and flowers seemed to perfectly fit in his long blonde hair. “Ah, your friend, I mean. Sorry.” He giggled, and the sunlight seemed to shift slightly as he did so. Like he was manipulating it on purpose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” Jeongin asked. He was curious, but not cautious. He should’ve been.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hyunjin!” The boy said happily. “But all my friends call me Jinnie. Do you want to be my friend? I don’t have many anymore, I miss them all very much.” Hyunjin said with a sigh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongin brightened up, smiling. “Sure!” He said, giggling. “Where do you live?” He asked curiously. “Because I’m sure you don’t live in town town, and you don’t look like one of Ms. Jihyo’s girls.” Jeongin said, giggling. Hyunjin gave a small laugh with him, drawing closer. Ppang seemed to take a liking to him, because the fox seemed to be content just sitting on Jeongin’s lap. Usually it hated strangers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m from...close by. It’s just on a hard to see part of the forest.” Hyunjin said, smiling. Jeongin nodded in understanding, giving a small smile. “Well, Hyunjin, I should get going. You can come with, if you want! And meet my friend, Channie!” Jeongin said. At this point the sun was starting to set. Hyunjin looked unsure. “I can?” He asked. Jeongin nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! My uncle will surely be happy that I’m making new friends.” Jeongin said.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Wah, do you not make a lot of friends?” Hyunjin asked, tilting his head. “What about Chan-nie?” He fumbled with the nickname, like it wasn’t something he usually said. Most likely it wasn’t. He had a bit of an accent, but Jeongin didn’t know from where.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Channie is my only friend!” Jeongin shook his head with a small smile. “I can’t play much with Channie either…” He seemed a bit sad. “He gets too tired too often to play now. All he does is read. I have to help Channie a lot because he can’t help himself.” Jeongin frowned. “I’m gonna become a doctor so that I can come back and cure him!” Jeongin said proudly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A doctor? Wow! So you’ll have a lot of money then, huh?” Hyunjin said with wide eyes. Jeongin giggled and nodded. Then he frowned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But...if I want to be a doctor that means I have to move. So I’ll be leaving you and Channie behind. And Ppang. I don’t want to leave my fox!” Jeongin seemed to be on the verge of almost-crying, Ppang whining softly and bowing his head for the boy to pet. It really was such an oddly tame fox for the forest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I have a remedy for that!” Hyunjin said with a giggle. His eyes were wide and blown, like he was at a carnival watching all the rides with an excited anticipation of riding them bubbling to the surface. “Do you like candy?” He asked. Jeongin nodded slowly, apprehensive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"jja-jjang!~" a little heart had appeared in his hand. A small candy heart. "If you eat this, you'll be mine forever and ever and ever, and I'll be yours! And nothing will ever ever be able to stop our bond. Isn't that great!? We'll be best friends forever and ever! And we can give candy to Channie too, if you want!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongin gasped, looking at the candy with wide eyes before quickly swallowing it, hugging Hyunjin tightly. Hyunjin giggled. “Channie too?” Jeongin asked, Hyunjin nodding in confirmation. That was all it took for the young boy to lead Hyunjin home, his uncle slightly suspicious of the dress-wearing barefoot boy with long blonde hair, but he let him stay for dinner nonetheless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeongin-ah! Get Chan for dinner!” His uncle had yelled from the kitchen, Jeongin getting up from where he was teaching Hyunjin how to play a game. Hyunjin got up with him, excited to met Jeongin’s only other friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They walked down the hall slowly, Jeongin knocking on Chan’s door. “Chan?” He asked, pushing the door back. In a loose-fitting black and dark green hanbok, a boy not much older than Jeongin was sitting comfortably in a window seat, a book open in his lap. He had been looking out the window as the sun set, but his head turned as soon as the door opened. “Ah. Innie...who’s this?” the boy asked, tilting his head. He was very pale. His hands were delicate, looking almost like they belonged to a doll when he turned the page. He smiled, but he seemed exhausted. Hyunjin hadn’t noticed that Jeongin had temporarily disappeared to come back into the room with a wheelchair, parking it next to the window. He helped Chan into it slowly while speaking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Channie! This is Hyunjin! My new friend.” Jeongin said with a smile as Chan got comfortable in the chair, adjusting how he sat slightly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s nice to meet you Hyunjin.” Chan said, chuckling softly. “You’re not replacing me, are you Innie?” He asked, jokingly, although Jeongin looked offended regardless. “Of course not! I told Hyunjin about you when we first met, and he wants to be your friend too!” Jeongin said, wheeling Chan out. Chan laughed softly as they went down the hall at a slow pace, Hyunjin introducing himself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I live close by!” He had said, Chan raising an eyebrow. “Well, Hyunjin, what do you do during your free time?” Chan asked. They were at the dining table now, Jeongin helping Chan sit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Well…” Hyunjin thought about it for a moment. “I like to play in the woods, I guess. I like the birds especially. A cute, small, fat bird sat on my head once.” Hyunjin said, giggling. “He was cute and blue.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh! That reminds me, I didn’t say goodnight to Ppang!” Jeongin said, sighing. “What do foxes eat? Do they like sweets? I’ll make him something sweet tomorrow as an apology.” Jeongin said nonchalantly, his uncle and friend staring at him. “...What?” Jackson asked eventually, completely lost by the other’s words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ppang.” Jeongin said with a smile. “The fox that I met today. We played a lot!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He’s very cute.” Hyunjin agrees seriously. “I bet you Ppang would like something sweet. I’ll give him a small cheek kiss too.” Hyunjin said, before staring at the dinner Jeongin’s uncle had made. He hesitantly picked up the chopstick, looking at it curiously before driving it into the bowl. Jackson choked on his food in surprise, trying to stifle a shocked laugh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Have you never seen chopsticks, kid?” He asked, Hyunjin shaking his head. “I eat with my hands. And bread. Lots of bread.” He said with a goofy smile. Jackson didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just got up from the table awkwardly, disappearing into the kitchen, eventually coming back with a fork and some bread. Hyunjin beamed. “Thank you uncle Wang!” He said, Jackson giving a small smile. “Eat up Hyunjin. It’s getting late. Where’s your parents?” Jackson said. Hyunjin shrugged again. “I don’t know! I never met them! I have a lot of friends in the forest though. They take care of me.” This seemed to only raise more questions for the other three, but none were asked and unaware Hyunjin happily ate his bowl of rice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Later, Jackson asked if he wanted to stay the night, and Hyunjin accepted, getting a chance to shower (he more or less just shouted to jeongin about how warm the water was through the door and kept excitedly scrubbing his feet and almost nothing else), before Jackson and Jeongin set up a floor mattress in Chan’s room, the three boys curling together, Hyunjin very easily cuddling up to his new friends. When they’re sleepy, but not asleep yet, they end up talking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hyunjin has friend candy.” Jeongin says, and Chan laughs at the odd wording. “Friend candy?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Friend candy.” Jeongin reiterates, looking to Hyunjin. “Jinnie, show him!! It tastes really good, and it’s heart shaped, and according to him, we’ll be good friends for a while if we eat it. It’s like promise candy!” Jeongin said, Hyunjin giggling as he opened his palm to show an identical candy to the one he showed Jeongin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“hm...like...Alice in Wonderland?” Chan questioned out loud. Hyunjin slowly nodded. “I guess! I don’t know what that is, but, sure!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chan took the candy and stared at it. He was getting sleepy. “You know, I thought it was just gonna be me and Jeongin forever. I don’t mind adding a new friend to the group.” Chan said with a small laugh as he ate the candy, Hyunjin beaming. He threw himself over the two, hugging them tightly, like an odd, sideways group hug before he let go, giggling. “Now you’re both mine! My best friends!” Hyunjin said, Jeongin laughing as he tried to push away the taller boy gently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A new friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, how Jeongin wished he listened to his uncle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin likes the silence that the outdoors brings. Especially during the winter. There's no birds chirping. No river flowing. Just the sound of snow crunching beneath his feet as he makes his way back up the mountain, him being the only cause of sound that he could hear for miles. He liked living secluded, like this. Even being up with Chan, it wasn't much different. The only difference was the occasional cough Chan gave, or Chan's soft plea for help because he needed Jeongin to move him from the porch back inside. He couldn't stay outside long during winter time. Chan got exhausted easily, and the winter cold seemed to do nothing to better his condition; only worsen it. Jeongin helped him around the house even though technically, he shouldn't be there.</p><p> </p><p>Technically, he shouldn't be anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Technically, he shouldn't even be breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin squeezes his eyes closed as the memory of breaking the ice of the lake of his hometown comes rushing to the surface. Yes, it was around this time of year.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the frigid cold that nearly sent him into shock, nearly felt like it was burning because of how much it stung. The way the water grabbed his body and pulled him down. The feeling of himself being uncomfortably stretched and literally heavier as his body is broken in by the liquid, water filling his lungs. How he thrashed, and didn't see anyone come until right when he was in the middle of passing out.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes, and exhales. He's near the cabin now, he can see the top peak out above the trees. He keeps walking, and as he does, he knows he's reached it. The sound of animals moving around comfortably alerts him. He takes off his shoes before stepping on the porch, seeing that Chan hadn't tried to go outside that day. When he slides the door open, he's hit with a blast of warmth and fresh air. The crackle of the fire and the boiling of the kettle tell Jeongin Chan's making tea. Jeongin sets down the basket he's been carrying up the mountain, heading to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Hi." Chan doesn't talk a lot on days where he struggles. Jeongin doesn't talk much at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Any visits?" Jeongin asked, stripping down to the base layer of his clothes, which was a simple turtleneck and leggings. He prefered more layers in the cold despite having a body temperature unparalleled during the winter. Chan often liked laying against him simply because he was warm, and Jeongin would let him, because his days were fewer and fewer.</p><p> </p><p>"The townspeople visited again. Just the usual people on the edge. You know. Bambam, worried for my health…" He sighed. Jeongin stretched. "Yugyeom? Dowoon?" He asked. Chan slowly nodded at the mention of the hunter's names. "They came too. Asked if you were around. Minho and Changbin are driving up later just to help us in case...you know." Chan shrugged, focusing on the bowl of fruit he has in front of him, and the kettle of tea that he's now pouring for both himself and Jeongin, the younger sitting down hesitantly at the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of tea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Green."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin took a sip. After watching Chan struggle with his own cup for a few minutes, he took a second plate and loaded some fruit onto it.</p><p> </p><p>"How long are Seungmin and Changbin staying?" Jeongin asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Not longer than a week. Maybe. I don’t know. Sometimes they stay pretty long." Chan replied, coughing slightly. He breathed shallowly, it looking pained as his chest rose and fell. "Just making sure no one tries something on your death anniversary again."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin sighed. "I can handle superstitious fucks on my own. I don't get why you have them come every year." </p><p> </p><p>"Because I can't. Only one is concerned for my health. Two tried to burn the house down once. Seugmin and Changbin are good at helping around the house too, you need it sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin sighed, playing with his fruit a little, before eating it up, and going back to his tea, realizing how thirsty he was. </p><p> </p><p>"How was today?" Chan asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin glanced at his basket. "I mean. We're having rabbit stew tonight. Also collected some nuts and stuff so… pretty good, I'd say." He shrugged. Chan hummed. "That's good. That's good."</p><p> </p><p>“Did he…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. He didn’t Chan. He wasn’t there.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin watched Chan's finger's shake as he lifted the spoon to his mouth, the man trying to seem as unbothered as possible, the underlying frustration obvious in his face as he ate. Jeongin sighed again, moving from across the table so that he was next to Chan, taking the bowl. “I don’t get why you don’t ask for help. You’re getting too weak to do things by yourself during the winter.” Jeongin said, mixing the fruit in the bowl with the spoon before lifting it to Chan’s mouth. Chan looked to Jeongin with an unreadable expression, Jeongin tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Chan’s turn to sigh, the man gently taking Jeongin’s wrist to steady himself as he ate from the spoon, too exhausted to be humiliated or embarrassed. Not that there would be anything to be embarrassed about, Jeongin would snap while helping him up. He’s weak. He needs the help. Nothing wrong with that. There’s no one up here besides the two of them anyways. Chan always acts like someone is going to see him.</p><p> </p><p>He chews slowly, before swallowing, Jeongin lowers the spoon back into the bowl, mixing around the fruit, before repeating the process. Chan takes a few more bites like that, until Jeongin lowers the bowl and slowly raises the tea cup to Chan’s lips with a practiced familiarity. Chan is humiliated, but it’s something they’ve both done before. When Chan pulls away, Jeongin does as well and he sits the tea cup down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m full.” Chan says, and Jeongin nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?” The younger asks, only for the sick man to answer his question when he briefly closes his eyes. Jeongin gets up, crouching so that he can hold his arms out for Chan to grab. “C’mon.” He murmurs, grunting with effort as he basically pulls Chan up. Chan doesn’t use his cane anymore because it requires coordination he doesn’t have, and Jeongin can’t get a wheelchair up here quite yet, because of how the townspeople react to him over every little thing. So, until he can get into town to get supplies he needs and treatment for Chan, he’s stuck with basically carrying Chan around the house.</p><p> </p><p>He takes him to the bedroom. Lays him down on the blanket on the floor. Chan softly grunts as he lets himself down, robes folding over each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hair has gotten really long." Jeongin comments, running his fingers through the other's hair. It had grown. Jeongin tried his best to comb through it when he could, but Chan's hair was a little curly. It became wavy when it grew out, but Chan ran his fingers through it to the point where even if he was healthy, hair clumps would still probably be coming out. He's lucky he has a thick head of hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm. Might keep it." Chan says, his eyes closed. He likes it when Jeongin plays with his hair. "It's up to you." Jeongin says. He massages Chan's scalp.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno. What do you think?" Chan asks. Jeongin can tell he's already fading a little, exhaustion seeping in.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you look like a 90's boy band member that everyone would crush on." Jeongin said with a snort, causing Chan to give a small laugh. "I'll keep it then." Chan decides, finally nodding off soon after. Jeongin plays with his hair a little more before slowly lowering his head onto his pillow, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>He watches the snow fall outside as he hears the fire crackle in the living room and kitchen, unsure if they'll both make it through the winter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin always loved the sound of the kitchen utensils as he cooked. It sounded so much different than the kitchen he had before he moved but he loved the sound all the same. This kitchen was much older. Dried peppers were strung up on the wall and preserved foods were sitting in lower shelves in the storage. There was a food storage outside in the backyard, but he kept meat in it right now because that was the only thing he needed to keep cold right now.</p><p> </p><p>He kept the fire burning, feeding it new wood occasionally as he cooked above it, having skinned the rabbit he had caught earlier, and cut it up. He was making a stew now, adding vegetables as he saw fit with the meat. The smell was nice. If he added the nuts he cleaned and cracked eggs on the side...well, it would make a nice dinner. Chan might not be able to stomach the nuts. That was okay. Jeongin always made good portions and extra tea in case Chan needed something else anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin closes his eyes and exhales softly, the other sounds fading away to the background as he focuses on his own breath.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, he'd need to start preparing one of the guest houses. They weren't used, besides the one Jeongin made Chan's room during the spring and summer. It would generally just be Chan's room, but Chan hated not moving around.</p><p> </p><p>The fire crackling was loud, but not loud enough to distract Jeongin from his repetitive routine. Make dinner. Fix up the guesthouse. Wash what he needs for Seungmin and Changbin's beds for the night.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his watch. Six. They'd be here later. At least an hour after dinner. Dinner was in an hour so he should expect them at eight. He continued to work, letting the sounds surround him and drive him as he cooked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dinner was silent, as it tended to be. The only thing Jeongin could hear besides his own slurping was Chan's irregular breathing and eating patterns, hyperventilating while slowly lifting the spoon to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"You should move back into your spring room."</p><p> </p><p>Chan shook his head gently. "I don't want to." </p><p> </p><p>"It's better though. I can set up the heating for you again properly and you'd be comfortable." Jeongin said. </p><p> </p><p>"I like being in the main house with you. You sleep more." Chan said. Jeongin opened his mouth to object, then closed it. He was silent for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you want me to be comfortable until I die, and I appreciate it, but I want to be with you. Hyunjin obviously…” Chan shifted slightly, clearing his throat. “When Hyunjin was here, I lived. I thrived. I could walk normally and…” Chan’s voice started to rasp slightly, the man coughing, sighing. “...I could talk.” He had long since dropped his spoon, taking Jeongin’s hands in his own. Jeongin refused to look up and meet Chan’s eyes, staring at his bowl of stew.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m dying, again, Innie. I have been for years.” Chan spoke softly, like he was breaking the news to the other for the first time. He wasn’t. “At some point, it’s not about comfort for me. I’ve spent my entire life being moderately comfortable. I’ve read every book on the shelf and on that kindle you got me. I have been comfortable for a long time Jeongin so...just bear with me okay? I don’t want to be in an entirely separate building from you, even if it’s just one room. I mean...besides ppangie-”</p><p> </p><p>“Minho, technically. We renamed him, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Besides Ppangie, we only have each other.” Chan firmly redirected the conversation back to the topic at hand. “No Hyunjin anymore. No uncle wang. You’re gonna lose me too Jeongin, and I honestly don't think you can handle it. So I don’t want to leave you until I’m sure you can.” Chan said, frowning slightly. Jeongin let out a shaky breath. Then another. Then a sob.</p><p> </p><p>So much for rabbit fucking stew.</p><p> </p><p>He propped his elbows up on the table, holding his head with one hand on his forehead, and another covering his mouth, trying to suppress his own sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- Jeongin- Innie, fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Chan knew Jeongin wasn’t much of a crier. He never cried. In fact, the only other time Jeongin had cried like this is when Hyunjin disappeared, and it was once, and it was loud, but then it passed. Jeongin hadn’t been as sad anymore, all of a sudden. But now sobs wracked his entire body as he tried harshly to control them, biting his lip and muttering apologies after every too loud sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Innie, I’m sorry.” Chan said softly, managing to half crawl, half drag himself over to the other’s side, wrapping his arms around Jeongin’s waist. Jeongin definitely shouldn’t be the one crying about Chan’s death.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Chan whispered again, letting Jeongin sob into the nook of his neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho reminded Jeongin constantly of his uncle’s rules that he had broken. More specifically, rule number 2:</p><p> </p><p>Everything you do in the forest is an exchange. Be very careful, and do not swear anything to anyone or anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Then he remembers their first meeting, clear as day:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know!! Ppang! Like the bread! And then when I shout Ppang Ppang, you’ll come help me. We’ll be best friends.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Like clockwork, Jeongin got himself into situations he couldn’t get out of, and when one day, at age 13, when his beloved “Ppang” had sat in front of him while he was cracking nuts, and shifted into a human boy who was watching him with wide eyes… it didn’t surprise him as much as it should’ve.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...huh.” Jeongin had said, blinking and going back to cracking nuts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...that’s it? Just a huh?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re a cute human...” Jeongin shrugged, hoping the other would put on some clothes, or maybe shift back. “...but I wish you warned me beforehand, so I would know to prepare you clothes.” He said, Minho’s face flushing red with embarrassment as he realized he was indeed naked, shifting back and whining. Jeongin let out a small laugh, smiling fondly at the fox.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If you want a human name, I’m sure me and Chan can come up with one for you, okay?” Jeongin asked, the fox pawing at his leg happily.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho had proven to be a loyal companion even when sometimes Chan wasn’t. The days were Chan locked himself in his room and let himself succumb to his sickness for days. Where Jeongin had to literally break his door to help the other. Where Chan refused to talk to him. Minho was there in fox form, hiking with Jeongin as he collected food, or sometimes playing with small toys Jeongin had carved and crafted for him. Minho was there in human form, arms wrapped comfortably around Jeongin’s waist from behind as he basically attached himself to Jeongin- letting his head rest comfortably in Jeongin’s neck, invading both his and Chan’s personal space constantly- if Jeongin wouldn’t give him the affection he wanted at the moment, Chan definitely would, Minho rubbing his head against the man’s chest almost like a cat would. Jeongin was just happy to see Chan out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>Minho had stayed even when Hyunjin didn’t, comforting Jeongin as he screamed and cried to the forest in the middle of the day- and sometimes, night, but making sure he never entered. No matter how much he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Now, with Chan having retreated to his room, there was Minho, in human form, trying very adamantly to get Jeongin to focus on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen you not work before.” The fox said with a pout, wrapping his legs around Jeongin’s waist, hands on Jeongin’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Jeongin asked, eyes closed as he sighed. “I take breaks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t.” Minho said, frowning. “Channie doesn’t either, it’s really annoying, trying to get your guy’s attention.” Minho said, bending down and leaving small kisses along Jeongin’s jawline. Jeongin sighed again, Minho shifting so that eventually his body was just draped over the younger’s, Minho responding with his own sigh. “You won’t even accept my kisses anymore! Jeongin, you’re gonna work yourself into isolation or something.” Minho said, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“And would that be such a bad thing?” Jeongin asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Minho immediately replied. “Who’s going to chase that stupid squirrel with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you enjoy scaring animals?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s funny. Why do you lock yourself away into a stupid routine like you have something to really do out here?”</p><p> </p><p>“...because I like routine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d believe it if you didn’t ask it like a question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck off.” Jeongin groaned. Minho laughed as he got off of Jeongin’s lap, pouring himself a cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m thousands of years old, what will I do when you’re gone? Lock myself in this building like you?” He joked, taking a sip of his tea. Minho tended to wear Jeongin’s clothes, despite having a set of his own robes and hanbok. He just… didn’t like wearing them. Now, he was in one of Chan’s old button ups (it was a bit oversized, and Minho never buttoned anything up properly. He claimed that his fingers weren’t as coordinated in human form, but Jeongin knew better), and a pair of loose fitting wide-legged sweatpants that were definitely from his uncle’s box of belongings, but...eh. At least Minho was getting some use out of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already gone.” Jeongin reminded him, sighing. “If I’m lucky, maybe I’ll start decaying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that. I’ll be sad you’re gone.” Even though Minho was in human form, he still acted like a fox. Although, it translated a bit weirdly into his human form. The fox anxiously dug into Jeongin’s floor usually, but in place of that was Minho almost pawing at it and staring at said floor dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m gone. No one knows the extent of Hyunjin’s...charm? Should I call it? Because he fucking disapeared right after.” Jeongin said, jaw clenched. The anger was obvious in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“He must’ve had a reason. Or maybe something happened to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“If something happened to him, that’s worse.” Jeongin replied, sipping his own cup of tea slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Something is gonna happen to Chan, you know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin didn’t respond, looking at the coffee table. “Please, Minho, not tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>The fox demon sighed, tilting his head. “Fine. I guess. If you need me I’ll be in my room.” Minho said, looking mildly irritated. People tended to be irritated with Jeongin’s closed-off personality. Nothing should get in, or out.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t you be cold, wearing that in the snow?” Jeongin asked, almost jokingly. Minho silently raised an eyebrow, but didn’t bother to reply. “Let me know when your friends are here.” He said, before heading out through the kitchen door to his room.</p><p> </p><p>He was definitely disappointed with Jeongin.</p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin checked the time. Changbin and Seungmin will be here any minute. He should really be preparing their-</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door interrupted him out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” He said with a sigh, slowly getting up from where he was sitting, crossing over to the front door, opening it. Lo and behold, there was Changbin and Seungmin, dressed appropriately for the cold, large backpacks on their backs and each carrying what looked like various bags and boxes. Probably supplies for the winter. Hopefully Chan’s wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come in.” Jeongin said, moving aside so that the others could come in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Changbin greeted casually, kissing Jeongin’s cheeks and grinning, fangs poking out. “Miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Jeongin responded simply. Seungmin filed in behind Changbin, giving a small wave. Jeongin cleared his throat, watching the two set the boxes down on the table, before looking to Jeongin himself. “Are you two sharing or separate this time?” Jeongin asked, referring to the rooms. </p><p> </p><p>“Sharing. We usually do. Nothing’s changed, don’t worry.” Changbin said with a small chuckle, unpacking the boxes with Seungmin. It was a lot of produce.</p><p> </p><p>“What is all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Since you asked so immediately, the market is temporarily closing down this winter because it doesn’t have enough produce, so we got everything we could since we knew you didn’t go down often.” Changbin said.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin sighed. “The market is closed?” He asked. “Fuck.” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It won’t be opening until summer again. Everyone just goes to the grocery store.”</p><p> </p><p>“The grocery store is nearly three hours away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for the people in town it isn’t. It’s only a 40 minute drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, fuck. Did you get a cow or something while you were at it?” Jeongin asked, realizing if the market was closed he’d have to come up with a substitute for milk, or find another way to get milk. And the only other person who lived in the mountains and had milk was Dowoon, who would kill Jeongin on sight if he saw him outside of his house.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin laughed, and Seungmin cut in. “No, but we’re working on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see.” Jeongin said, sighing as he looked through the boxes, setting everything down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"And this is all of it?" Jeongin asked, grimacing at the big box. If they froze it and hunted more, maybe they'd make it through the winter.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. We’ll have to ration shit." Changbin said with a sigh. Jeongin muttered something as he bagged it up, sighing. "Well, we'll just have to make it through the winter like this then." He said. “Maybe Minho won’t mind another winter in fox form, and maybe…” Jeongin trailed off, shaking his head. “Nevermind. Have you all eaten yet?” Jeongin asked. Changbin and Seungmin both nodded. “No offense, it’s not like your human food would do much anyways.” Changbin said with a chuckle.</p><p>“I...guess.” Jeongin said, sighing. He looked to see Chan’s book on the dining table- he must’ve brought it out to read only to forget about it because of their conversation. He bent over, picking it up, sighing. “Chan must’ve left his book out here during dinner…”</p><p> </p><p>"He likes to read when he eats?" Changbin asked slowly. “Not very surprising all things considered.” He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Jeongin shook his head. "He can't do both. He's too weak. He reads after he eats… not that he did today." Jeongin said. "I'm going to start some tea for us. Can one of you check on him?" Jeongin asked. Seungmin and Changbin glanced at each other before Changbin nodded, heading down the hall to Chan's...recreational room? Jeongin really just called it Chan's room, even though the two slept together a lot of the time. Chan had all his things there and it had the view of the mountainside he liked most. Jeongin quickly put the water in the kettle, and the kettle on the stove, but then his hands were empty and he was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna… go outside.” Jeongin told Seungmin. There were more people here, and none of them were Hyunjin- and he was stressed now. He needed fresh air. Good thing that he doesn’t actually require a coat for the winter anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his jacket just in case though, slipping his shoes on and heading outside.</p><p> </p><p>The cold wind hit his face like a refreshing reminder that somehow, he was still on this earth. He wasn’t alive, per say, but he was here.</p><p> </p><p>He looked through his jacket pockets for a cigarette. He hadn’t smoked in awhile. Oh well, Hyunjin was gone and Chan was dying. He deserves a small smoke.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for him to light the end of the cigarette, inhaling with familiarity, staring at the small stick cross eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you quit smoking.” Changbin said as he joined Jeongin outside, the younger silently watching the snowfall on the mountainside, eyes trained on the lake he could barely see in the distance, a small mist over it.</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Jeongin said, taking a drag. Changbin looked at him skeptically. “What does your fae friend think about you smoking?” He asked, sighing as he huddled into himself for warmth, shivering slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a fae.” Jeongin said, exhaling smoke. “He’s...He’s like a spirit, more.” Jeongin said, glancing to the ground. “I say that like I know for sure.” He laughed. “I don’t. It doesn’t matter anyways, Hyunjin hasn’t visited me or Chan in a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“When will you leave this stupid house?” Changbin asked. “Move into the city with me and Seungmin, you might like it-”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” Jeongin said, voice low. “You know that I can’t, Changbin. I’m stuck here. Just like Chan is stuck here. He’s doomed to never even walk onto his front porch.” Jeongin said. Changbin squeezed his eyes shut, sighing. “I’m sorry.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be.” Jeongin murmured. “I don’t have a desire to leave. Not for a while anyways. I’m self-sufficient. Uncle Wang made sure I was so I could take care of Chan.” Jeongin said, taking another drag.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you curious about your parents? Or why they asked a random old chinese man to take care of you? Or Chan’s parents?” Changbin asked. He asked this almost every time he visited. Jeongin didn’t understand what his obsession with family was. They left Jeongin, they must’ve for a reason. He didn’t know what that reason was, and, truth be told, it was probably a shitty, dumb reason that didn’t actually have logic or rational reasoning to it- but there was a reason. Jeongin had respected that. He took another drag, watching the smoke as he exhaled, almost cross-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be?” Jeongin asked. “I’m lucky enough to be trilingual. Chan is comfortable in his one-room world, and we’re better off without them anyways. Spartans used to leave their babies out on the mountain side. What do you think would’ve happened to Chan?” Jeongin asked with a scoff, Changbin laughing. “What about Hyunjin?” He asked. “Or Minho?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s different. Minho’s parents are supposed to leave him. He’s a fox, for crying out loud.” Jeongin said.</p><p> </p><p>“And Hyunjin?” Changbin asked again, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin…” Jeongin sighed, stubbing out his cigarette carelessly against the wall of his house. It was a cosmetic injury, he didn’t really care. No one came up here anyways, and Chan sure as hell wasn’t going to see it, or the other many different small scuffs the house was now covered in.</p><p> </p><p>“...He didn’t have anyone. No one told him not to go into the forest past dark.”</p><p> </p><p>“You talk about him like he’s dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongin, you’re 20 now. He was a temporary childhood friend at best.” Changbin said with a sigh. “It’s always just been you and Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin’s eyes snapped up. “It’s only been four- no, five years. Why are you getting on my ass about talking about him like he’s dead when you want me to move on from him?” He asked, Changbin not replying for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the city would be good for you.” Changbin softly said, sighing gently at the other’s outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” Jeongin responded, looking dejectedly out over the forest and lake.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” He repeated, like he was reminding himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeongin.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked, looking to Changbin and scoffing. “I said no.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Changbin sounded confused. “I didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just said my name.” Jeongin spat, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t, I’m telling you. Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeongin.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin could see now that he was looking at Changbin, that it indeed wasn’t him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then… then what… ?” Jeongin looked out to the snow covered forest, squinting. He scoffed, taking another drag. After he exhaled the smoke he started to laugh. It was humorless. Borderline crazed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” He muttered to himself. “I’m going insane now aren’t I? Jesus fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin looked concerned, but didn’t comment on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After setting up Seungmin and Changbin’s room, and letting them know that for the night he wanted to be left the fuck alone, he made his way back to the main building, before pausing in the middle of the yard. He turned, looking at Minho’s room unsurely. He should apologize...tomorrow. He’ll apologize tomorrow, and make the fox demon something he’ll enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’s inside again, he spends time cleaning dishes and sweeping- really any chore he could that would let him avoid going to Chan’s room a little longer. But soon, he had washed and re-washed every plate there. He had swept the floor, scrubbed any surface he could- and it was time for bed anyways. Curse his ability to get things done efficiently and quickly. He exhaled and closed his eyes, yawning slightly. He heard the fireplace crackle still- he should add in more wood before he retires for the night. The wind was harshly whipping against the house, Jeongin sighing as he heard it through the walls. Chan might have a tough time sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>"Your nose is bleeding." Minho says. Jeongin jumps, turning around. “How long have you been standing there?” He asked, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Long enough. I wanted an apple.” Minho muttered, the fox demon going into the kitchen and looking around. “Stress cleaning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not stressed.” Jeongin lied.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still bleeding though.” Minho pointed out. Jeongin blinked, a bit confused, before touching the skin right under his nose. Sure enough, there was blood. A...lot of blood, but oh well.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s probably the cold.” Jeongin lied, rushing down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“The cold doesn’t affect you anymore!” Minho whisper-shouted behind him, but Jeongin made a point to ignore him as he slammed the bathroom door closed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a rather eventful bathroom trip (mostly Jeongin trying to figure out the cause of the bleeding, only to get anxious about it and making his overall demeanor worse), Jeongin emerged with his pajamas on, and decided to get to that thing he finally was gonna do that he had been meaning to do for hours now:</p><p> </p><p>Talk to Chan-</p><p> </p><p>No. Nevermind. He’s going to bed tonight lads. That’s it. He’s not confronting shit anymore today.</p><p> </p><p>When he knocks on his own bedroom door, he’s not really all that surprised to see Chan already in bed, simply wearing boxers and an oversized shirt as pajamas, his lower half comfortably under the blanket as he reads a new book- one Jeongin remembers getting him recently, but doesn’t remember really looking at. He didn’t need to, for Chan to read it. Chan read anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Chan’s voice was soft. Jeongin liked being greeted by him, even if it was just a small hello.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Jeongin whispered back, closing the door gently behind him and crawling forward, quickly getting under his side of the mattress. He and Chan had been sharing a bed for what felt like forever- at some point they got a bigger one, because Hyunjin had slept between them, and the boy ended up growing to also be the tallest- at the time, they had to compensate a little. Now, it was just them in the middle of the mattress, Jeongin comfortably tucked into Chan’s grasp, his head almost laying against the other’s chest, but not quite. Chan didn’t hesitate to put his book down to get into this familiar position. Jeongin cuddled up to the other under the blankets, quickly tangling their bodies. He liked holding something when he slept. He wasn’t nearly as big on skinship as Chan was… but it was nice. Sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Chan whispers to him in the dark after Jeongin turns the light off, the two in bed, Jeongin’s hair being played with a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I just don’t like winter.” Jeongin said with a sigh. “It’s a stressful season.”</p><p> </p><p>“I find you tend to be stressed by a lot of things.” Chan said with a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. I guess so.” Jeongin says in response, chuckling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Changbin mentioned Seungmin had a vision.” Chan said. “It was vague, but he said it looked like the place was pretty much open for business.” Chan hummed softly as Jeongin kept his eyes closed, the younger laughing. “The Inn? This place was open?” He shook his head softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he said looked. I think we’re gonna get visitors soon.” Chan said, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Hopefully they’re the good kind of visitor.” Jeongin said, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, yes, let’s hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation ended there, both being too tired to continue it. Chan always fell asleep first, hugging Jeongin close to him. Jeongin was always almost asleep by now, trying hard to let his mind succumb to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeongin…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His name being called was the last thing he heard before he let unconsciousness take over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“HELLO!?”</p><p> </p><p>A loud banging woke Jeongin up in the middle of the night. He rubbed his eyes slowly, groaning.</p><p> </p><p>“HELLO!? PLEASE HELP!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell…?” Jeongin moved slowly, still disoriented by sleep. The voice sounded muffled. Like it was a distance away...or through the wall. Chan stirred, groaning slightly. “Is that...yelling?” He asked. Jeongin sighed. “Go back to sleep Channie.” He whispered. “I’ll figure it out okay? Don’t worry about it.” He said. That seemed to be enough for Chan to go back to sleep, yawning lightly before he was out like a light.</p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE!! CAN SOMEONE HELP!? IS ANYONE HOME!?” Loud pounding on the door followed the yelling, Jeongin’s reflexes kicking in. He quickly shrugged on a robe before walking out into the hall, tiredly making his way to the front door. His eyes were barely open but his feet were quick as he walked, yawning slightly. Louder pounding.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming!” He shouted from his side of the door. He walked quickly to move and open the door, only to be met face to face with...a cute redhead. Wild.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a fox?” Was Jeongin’s first question.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The boy looked confused, scoffing a little. “No- no! Someone’s following me- he was like, telling me how dangerous the forest was and then brought out a gun-”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin sighed, looking behind the male. He quickly moved aside, having a feeling he knew exactly who the stranger was talking about. “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>The other rushed in, seemingly relieved to get out of the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, thank you so much-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a phone.” Jeongin says immediately, catching the boy’s attention. “And in this storm anyways calls might not go out if you have one.” Jeongin tells him quickly. The man sighed. “Fuck...” He muttered, frowning. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn’t, instead moving to hug his coat tighter around himself.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin grabbed the door, making his way to close it firmly. If the hunters were in the woods, then no one in the building was safe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeongin. Jeongin!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin turned around for a moment, eyes scanning the dark, snow covered landscape. His mind but be playing tricks on him at this point. Jesus. He slammed the door. He didn’t have time for this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tea kettle boiling water grounded Jeongin. He was having trouble staying awake whereas the other (Felix, as he had learned his name was), was having trouble calming down. The story goes like this, according to the newcomer;</p><p> </p><p>Felix had been passing through the mountains on a drive to go visit some extended family and friends. However, halfway through his car shut down on the side of the road. He got out, walking to go find some help, and ran into a pair of men who found him walking in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“They acted...weird.” He said, shivering slightly. “Like they suspected what I was saying was fake. Started asking me questions about how my car worked. I said I dunno, I got it for cheap because my neighbor sold it to me, and then he brought out his gun, told me they hunted in the forest a lot, and started asking like...really invasive questions…?” Felix looked unsure as he recounted, glancing to Jeongin who seemed to have no surprised reaction to his story.</p><p> </p><p>“So I...I asked if he knew someone who could fix my car, or where the nearest building was so I could get some warmth at least- maybe call someone to help me get my car fixed- and- and then he started chasing me! And was shouting weird things I don’t even remember- and he fired his gun- oh god that was fucking terrifying. And then I saw this big field of snow- and this...house?” Felix looked around the building unsurely. “And I figured whoever lived here would help. Unless it was those guys. In which case maybe I could’ve found a weapon or something- I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look like you could put up your own fight against hunters, no offense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me they don’t just hunt deer.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The kettle starts to whistle loudly and Jeongin takes it off the stove, sighing as he pours the two cups of tea, setting the wooden cup in front of Felix.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” The man says.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin is silent as he watches the other drink, taking his own slow sips.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow someone might be able to drive you into town. Everyone else is asleep right now.” Jeongin said with a sigh, resting his head against his arm, elbow propped up on the table. “Can you call anyone? I don’t know how phones work.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Felix shook his head. “There’s no cell tower in range. You don’t have a phone?” He asked. Jeongin shook his head. “Everything I have ever known is right here.” He said, looking around the old house. Felix looked around skeptically. “Not even a tablet or something?” He asked, sipping at his tea in small, tiny, disjointed sips. Jeongin shook his head. “We have a computer- a laptop. But Chan uses it- I don’t even think we have wifi, and if we did, it’s probably not a lot.” Jeongin said with a shrug. “Any questions about tech you can ask Chan tomorrow when he’s awake. He’ll be more helpful about it than I am.” Jeongin said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re...letting me stay the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is one of the only properties hunters won’t touch, and if you go back out you might be killed.” Jeongin said. “So yeah. I don’t want another death on my conscience.”</p><p> </p><p>“Another?” Felix seemed mildly alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Long story.” Jeongin dismissed, waving his hand around and downing the rest of his tea in one go.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like that’s a story I should know about.” Felix replied skeptically, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>“A friend of mine that was close to me passed away. That’s all.” Jeongin waved his hand dismissively, avoiding the topic. Felix still looked doubtful, but got the idea that it wasn’t the best time to push.</p><p> </p><p>“Is anyone else staying with you?” Felix asked. “Yes.” Jeongin replied, without missing a beat. “Four others, but as I said earlier, they’re all sleeping. I told you someone else was staying here- I’m not sure why you would ask again.” Jeongin said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah...uh...Ban- Ban Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bang.” Jeongin corrected. “But he’ll probably ask that you only call him Chan. He doesn’t like his last name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see.” Felix replied, giving a short nod. “And what’s your name?” He asked, following Jeongin as the other got up, walking down the hall and switching the light on. “Jeongin. Yang Jeongin.” He said. “But I don’t like my last name either. Just call me Jeongin. Or I.N.” Jeongin said, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the closet door, blocking the end of the hall as he grabbed blankets and pillows for the night. They had extra room in the main building, it would have to do tonight. Jeongin closed the door, sighing as he looked at the cloth now all folded in his hands. Felix jumped and let out a yelp, and Jeongin turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said everyone was sleeping?” Felix asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was until some loud yelling woke me up.” Minho said with a yawn from the other end of the hall, walking towards them slowly. “Mmmm...Jeongin...I smell a demon…” the fox said, walking down the hall as he sniffed the air, rubbing his eyes. He’s definitely still half awake. But a demon…? Jeongin glanced at Felix for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“...yeah...a demon...kitty!” Minho’s eyes fully opened and he beamed, looking to Felix. “Do you respond to, ‘here kitty kitty!’ Because I think that would be cute, and you should.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix scowled, narrowing his eyes. “What? No.” </p><p> </p><p>“Awh.” Minho, then, in his next act of idiocy, shifted in front of the other, the fox then pawing at the ground and tilting his head. “Oh.” Felix seemed to relax immediately, smiling. “I’m sorry...I didn’t realize you were...all...you know…” There was no word for it, but Jeongin knew exactly what he meant. Jeongin didn’t smile back- he was too tired to, so instead, he just sighed. “Yeah. Sorry for the invasive questioning. He’s usually much nicer when fully awake. Minho, can you please go wait in my and Chan’s room?” Jeongin asked, he and the fox staring at each other for a few moments before the fox whined and padded gently to the room, Jeongin not moving until he saw the other’s tail was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“This way.” Jeongin led Felix down the hallway. He didn’t usually use the long hallway, as, well, it was long and instead of being built like a normal fucking hallway that connected all the buildings, only connected two guest buildings. One of which Seungmin and Changbin currently occupy. Minho had his own room, but even when he ran to it out of avoidance, he never stayed in it for long.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you set up yourself?” Jeongin asks as he opens the door, flicking the light on. The room was spotless, thanks to Jeongin’s pretty frequent cleaning. Felix nodded, smiling. “Thank you so much- I really owe you-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, you don’t owe me anything-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, really.” Felix looked up at him with a smile. “I owe you. Thank you.” Jeongin could’ve sworn he saw flecks of gold in the other’s eyes, for just a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Jeongin said, giving a polite smile. “Well, sleep well, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Felix closed the door, and then Jeongin was alone again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why do you read so much Channie?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hm?" Chan looked up to see Hyunjin laying down, limbs spread out as Ppang curled into one side and Jeongin had curled into another. Jeongin wasn't asleep, just comfortable with not moving. Afternoon naps were regular for the four, but Chan always woke up first, and so, picked up a book to pass the time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ah. I like reading."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah but like, don't you ever get bored?" Hyunjin asked, yawning as he slowly sat up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No. Not really." Chan said with a shrug. "But even if I did, I'd finish the book anyways." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why?" Hyunjin asked curiously, stretching as he yawned again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Because even if I didn't like the book, I always learn something from it." Chan told him. He carefully set the book aside, slowly, carefully getting up. He smiled, dimples showing. Jeongin looked up, proud. He honestly thought Chan would never walk again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Soon you'll be stronger! I know it!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah? How soon?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So soon we can all go look for ladybugs in the field together! And we won't have to knock on your window anymore!" Hyunjin said, smiling bright. Jeongin giggled at his friend's antics. "Ppangie will want to play more too." The youngest added, rubbing his eyes as he got up, the fox yipping in response but making no move to get up. Hyunjin giggled, wrapping his arms around and laying next to the fox, Ppangie opening an eye to glance at him before closing it again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That reminds me. Ppangie is a cute boy, we need a new name for him." Jeongin said, petting the fox gently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's a boy too?" Chan asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. He turned right in front of me. He looked like a cat. It was cute. But Ppangie isn't a human name, so he needs a new one." Jeongin said, sighing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We can still call him Ppangie though, right?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fox whined at that, and Hyunjin laughed again. “Okay. Okay, Jeongin’s right. Well...I don’t know. I’m not good at naming stuff. Chan?” Hyunjin looked to the other boy, who simply shrugged in response.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I think we should name him something with dal in it! Like, the moon. Or we could try Dalyue. That's "moon" in two languages squished together." Jeongin recommended. Hyunjin stared at him before patting his head sympathetically. "Ppangie probably wants to change his name because you were the one to name him in the first place." Hyunjin said, Jeongin yelling out an indignant, "Hey!" In response.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Boys!" His uncle's voice wandered down the corridor and Jeongin heard footsteps accompany it. The man stood in the doorway himself, raising an eyebrow. "It's lunchtime." He said, looking at the three boys in the room and the fox, who was still flopped down on the floor. His son(? he was like a son to Jackson, at least) had ignored his warnings, and Jackson was too scared to turn away any forest creature at his door. Hyunjin included. So, the fox and Hyunjin had kept coming over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ah, okay." Chan smiled, leaning over to put his book away properly before transferring himself to a wheelchair, Jackson walking over quickly to help him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We were trying to give Ppangie a human name, Uncle." Chan says as the other lifts him up, Jackson mostly concerned about accidentally hurting the boy. "Oh, yeah?" He asks, glancing at Jeongin and Hyunjin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah!" Jeongin cried excitedly. He then frowned. "We can't come up with anything, though." He said, sighing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hmmm…." Jackson pretended to think for a while, looking at the fox who was eyeing him from where he laid on the floor, as if too lazy to properly get up and threaten him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What about Minho?" Jackson asked. "I've always wanted a Minho in the family." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why wasn't I a Minho, Uncle?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Because you had Jeongin written in neat cursive on the basket you arrived at my doorstep in." Jackson said with a shrug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Minho…" Chan looked at the fox, which had slowly risen at this point, pacing the room. He nudged his nose gently into Hyunjin's side, whining.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is it, Minho?" Hyunjin asked. Minho, the newly named fox, tugged on his shirt, before motioning with his head to the kitchen. When Hyunjin realized, he laughed, his stomach growling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lead the way to lunchtime Uncle Wang!" Jeongin cried out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a tree.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was huge, branches outreaching like limbs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was also dead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even though it was snowing, limbs of the tree that should’ve been buried deep within the ground were instead rising above the snow, looking more brittle and cold than the snow itself, which fell violently. A blizzard whipped at the tree from all sides, and despite it looking dead, and sick, it stood firmly in place. In the center of the tree, there is a place that looks like it is almost carved out, with a man sitting inside it, bent over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’s lanky, and his long hair covers his face, legs half buried in the snow. His arms are held up and intertwined with the tree, as what looks like a few lone branches impale him from behind. His head is hung.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As Jeongin moves closer he feels fear, insecurity, and anxiety all seep in like something is warning him to stay away from the other, who obviously needs his help.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The closer he gets, the more features he can make out. The man’s hair is black, and he’s wearing what Jeongin recognized to be one of his old robes from childhood. It’s torn, and his shirt is barely clinging to his body, but it fits enough to cover him. However, in the cold, he should already be dead from frostbite. Hypothermia at best.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello?” Jeongin calls out. Suddenly, he sounds like a child again. The man doesn’t move until he lets out a cough, and a small groan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Jeongin is a child again as he runs to the other, climbing over his legs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’ll die!” He cries out, feeling how cold the other is to the touch. He’s careful to navigate the branches sticking out of the man’s chest, and the branches intertwining with his arms, trying to push the man’s head up. “You’ll die! You’ll die! Please wake up!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He feels his tears running in the cold, face already being nipped at by the cold. Whispers and distant shouts surround him as he holds the man tighter, scared he might lose him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m awake.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man’s voice is raspy, but familiar. Like it hadn’t been used in years.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeongin, it’s okay.” He smiles, and Jeongin looks up in shock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You saved me.” He coughed slightly, but seemed to suddenly have enough energy to slowly pull himself off the branch. Jeongin fell back, shocked still, hurt written all over his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You…” Little Jeongin starts, but he can’t formulate the sentence he wants to. He’s scared.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeongin.” The man repeats.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Jeongin…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongin….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>JEONGIN!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>JEONGIN!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin wakes up in the snow. In the middle of a blizzard, no doubt. He's wearing his usual robes, although he doesn't remember ever changing. In fact- when did he go outside? He never-</p><p> </p><p>A gunshot forced him up, the adrenaline making him panic. He couldn't tell where it was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>"Minho!?" He yelled out. Did the fox move him out here? But why would he? He had no reason to. Why...was he out here? How did he even get here? He had been- helping-</p><p> </p><p>Why did it hurt to think?</p><p> </p><p>The blizzard winds got louder as soon as he tried to remember what had been happening before he woke up here. He got up quickly, shock making him jump at the sight at another person in the snow with him. They had been holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he look so familiar?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…” Jeongin squinted as he took a closer look, before gasping. “Hyunjin?”</p><p> </p><p>The man was unresponsive. His face was passive as he slept- no, not slept, bled out. Oh fuck- oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh-</p><p> </p><p>Another gunshot, one that was closer- forced Jeongin out of his panicked state, the male picking up Hyunjin with minimal effort, god, he was so light- and started to make a run for it, blindly, in any direction.</p><p> </p><p>Another gunshot. Shit. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin. Dear god, Hyunjin, please wake the fuck up.” Jeongin shook the other man urgently, blood gushing out of his wound. “Oh shit. You’re- okay. Fuck. FUCK!” He screamed, running straight into the forest. He didn’t care about finding anyone anymore, he needed to get Hyunjin somewhere safe. And he couldn’t do that until he figured out where he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin.” Jeongin was starting to cry, wiping his tears away with his not bloodstained sleeve. “Fuck, fuck- I hate crying. Just...please, please wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>A series of gunshots followed his words, and Jeongin whimpered, looking around for a safe place to hide. He held Hyunjin close to him, knowing if they were moving in the cold for long, Hyunjin would die.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to run, hoping he would find something big enough to hide both of them. The further he ran into the forest, however, the more he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide both of them. He looked around, finding a few rocks, and smaller caves, but nothing that would hide the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>A crevice between a smaller hill and a tree looked like the deepest thing yet.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t keep them both out but...Changbin and Minho were good at tracking. They’d find Hyunjin. And if they didn’t recognize Hyunjin…</p><p> </p><p>They’d recognize Jeongin from miles away. Jeongin stripped himself of his robe, panicking as he heard another gunshot. And what sounded like yelling. Those were definitely hunters.</p><p> </p><p>He started to rip off the sleeve of his robe, managing with a LOT of difficulty. He used it to wrap it above Hyunjin’s arm wounds. He could cut off the circulation, buy Hyunjin a little more time.</p><p> </p><p>“Over here! There’s footprints!”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin threw the rest of his robe over Hyunjin, wishing he wore thicker sweatpants for the night. He paused, leaving a hesitant kiss on the other’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Come back to me.”</em> He whispered, before looking up and running. </p><p> </p><p>He’s glad he started running when he did, because a bullet whizzed right past his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy- Fuck!” Jeongin kept running, trying hard to lose himself among the trees. Maybe if he got lost enough, they’d loose him and-</p><p> </p><p>“Agh!” Jeongin cried out in pain as he felt something small hit his back harshly, burning pain spreading quickly as he writhed in the snow. He tried to scream out, but any noise he made was quickly cut off by his own labored breathing.</p><p> </p><p>And then, of course, he was found.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we have spent fucking years looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew that voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin let out a small grunt as he tried to move forward, anything to get further away from the hunter, but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a sudden weight on his back, harshly pressing against his new bullet wound. It sent small bolts of pain through his body, muscles spasming as Jeongin let out a blood curdling scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jeongin. You’re too loud. You don’t have your fae friend to protect you anymore. Which means…” The man grabbed him by the hair, Jeongin screaming even louder, his body still being pushed down while his head was pulled up. “...we finally get to figure out what the fuck is up with you. And we have all the time in the world, buddy. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“M...Min…” Jeongin tried to reach out, but dropped his arm. His body was spasming so much, and he was losing so much blood.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Yugyeom leaned down, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.” Jeongin spat, elbowing Yugyeom in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Yugyeom stumbled back, shouting in pain. “Ow! You fucker!”</p><p> </p><p>He raised his gun, shooting Jeongin in the head without a moment’s hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-” Dowoon looked at him in shock. “What the hell did you just do!?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. He’ll come back anyways.” Yugyeom said with an irritated sigh. “Now please help me fucking load him up. We need to get him back before he wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...But he’s-”</p><p> </p><p>“I said.” Yugyeom turned towards his partner, looking visibly irritated. “Load. Him. Up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Dowoon nodded, eyes wide. “Okay. Let’s...let’s...yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin's body made an unceremonious <em>THUMP</em> of a sound as he was loaded into the back of a truck, the two driving away without a care if anyone saw him.</p><p> </p><p>They captured the Canary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt @danbaihe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>